


Russia's Greatest Love Machine

by shakethatcas



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is pure fluff, rasputin - Freeform, which is odd for me i'm usually all smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakethatcas/pseuds/shakethatcas
Summary: Viktor is a dork and Yuuri is 100% in love with him. A surprise song playing leads to the best memories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I know it's been a long time but here I am with a gift! I was given this idea by a dear friend and haven't stopped thinking about it since. So here you go! pure fluff for all of your Holiday needs! I hope you all had a wonderful day, no matter if you celebrate Christmas or not (n_n)

Free skating to random playlists became part of the practice routine. Viktor said something about it helping if Yuuri ever had to improvise in a routine. So for a little while after each practice session they would turn on one of their playlists and just free skate. Sometimes they would work together while sometimes they went off on their own, just letting the music guide them in whichever direction it wanted.

Yuuri’s playlist mostly consisted of modern pop songs and a few instrumental pieces, but Viktors is a little more…..diverse. There was music from all over the place and from almost every genre. Yuuri got used to most of it, the different languages and styles and it really seemed to help when it came to competing. What he didn’t expect was what happened towards the end of their free skate time one day.

They always take turns; an ipod gets plugged in on shuffle and they go with whatever comes up, but today was the first time Yuuri found himself unable to dance to the song playing.

As soon as Yuuri heard the 3 claps in a row he was already laughing. He had plenty of drunken karaoke nights with Phichit to immediately recognize the song. It was Rasputin, you know, _Russia’s greatest love machine._ Yuuri was giggling, hands covering his mouth trying to hide the sounds he was making. When he turned around though? That’s when he lost it.

Viktor was dancing to it. Every move perfectly memorized from years of playing Just Dance for “training.”

When Viktor turned around and saw Yuuri giggling was when he got _really_ into it. There was no half assing it after that. He was using all of the ice to his advantage and being as dramatic as possible, all to see that expression on Yuuri’s face. The smile he couldn’t contain and the giggles breaking free, the squinting eyes and the tears gathering in the corners.

Yuuri completely lost it when Viktor even did the part on the ground kicking his feet. He somehow completed the moves flawlessly even on skates and Yuuri couldn’t contain it anymore. He dropped, just fell down in a heap of giggles on the ice.

That’s when Viktor finally stopped, the song was coming to an end anyways and Yuuri seemed to need some help. He skated over to his puddle of boyfriend on the ice and offered him a hand to help get up. As soon as Yuuri grabbed his hand he pulled as hard as he could and well…..it didn’t quite end as Viktor had planned. He ended up pulling too hard and the force from Yuuri hitting him sent them both flying backwards on the ice, Viktor breaking the fall.

Yuuri’s glasses ended up crooked and Viktor reached up to fix them, wiping away the remnants of tears while he was there. The position was a bit awkward with limbs crossed all over the place and the ice cold against Viktor’s back.

“Hi,” Viktor breathed, “fancy seeing you here.”

Yuuri started giggling again, unable to hold it back now that he had already started.

“You’re such a dork. How in the world did you end up an ice skating champion?” The giggles stopped and were replaced with a soft smile, the one that always made Viktor weak.

“Some say it’s my looks, others say it’s the abundance of bad jokes”

Yuuri was giggling _again_ and Viktor couldn’t help but join this time. Both of them laying there laughing while the songs continued to play.

Eventually they both stopped, the laughter dying down and the smiles shining bright.

“So are you going to delete this song from your playlist?”

“Absolutely not,” and Viktor grabbed both sides of Yuuri’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. Cold ice and hurting legs be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> For the love of all things holy watch [ THIS ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F84RSDBY1c) to see the dance Viktor is doing. You will not regret I promise.
> 
> Please note I know nothing about ice skating other than what I've seen on yoi, I just think that doing free skating would help for improvising on the ice??? Idk man I just thought it would help I'm no expert.
> 
> Also I still haven't watched the last episode because I'm in denial and I don't want it to end oops.
> 
> This was written while in a partial food coma so please excuse all the typos and grammar issues :' )


End file.
